Batgirl Beyond: Shadows Long Forgotten
by AnimeKitty1896
Summary: Terry's had his share of dealing with the past coming back, but when it comes in the form of former flame and thief Melanie Walker, Terry finds himself tested in the darkest of ways. Especially when it seems like the former thief has a good reason to be seeking out both the Batman and the billionaire...


Prologue:

" _ **My son, where's my son?"**_

Melanie Walker burst into the police station in a frenzy, purse clutched to her side and eyes wild with worry and confusion.

"Mrs. Walker, thank you for coming." Detective Stanley Roswell presented the irate mother with his badge and his hand.

"Where. Is. My. Son?" the platinum blonde single mother bit out.

Roswell blinked, perturbed by the vehemence in her voice. He looked to his partner, Detective Jessica Staccato, who shrugged. "Right this way…"

They led the woman to the back of the station, where a young boy with sea green eyes and messy platinum blond hair sat munching on a sandwich. He wore the pressed and laundered uniform she'd sent him off to Jump Academy in, a navy blue polo shirt with a yellow lined collar and the Jump Academy seal on the right breast pocket with pleated khaki shorts and his favorite Beast Boy themed socks tucked into his Superman-themed sneakers. He looked surprised to see her.

"TJ," the mother cried out, relief evident as her shoulders sagged. She rushed toward her son and hugged him tight.

"Mom!" the irritated and muffled voice of the son replied. "I can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry! Sorry…" she apologized, abruptly pulling back. Melanie fussed over her son for a while, trying her best to make his hair presentable. She angled his chin upwards for her perusal and swiped crumbs from the boy's cheeks and clothes.

"Mrs. Walker?" Roswell said, trying to get her attention.

"It's _Miss_ Walker; there's no Mr. Unless you count my son. Is there a reason that my son was taken from his class shuttle and kept here?"

"Miss Walker, then. Are you aware that around twelve-seventeen in the afternoon, your son and his class were in the Jump City Hall of Heroes?"

Melanie remembered briefly that they had been touring the Jump City Hall of Heroes. TJ had been adamant about going, and had chatted nonstop about the "Justice League" exhibit that had been unveiled in January.

That very morning, in fact, TJ had woken her up early to take him to school to wait for the shuttle with his teacher, Helen Cho. Melanie had bought the teacher coffee and stayed to chat until she'd had to go to work. Helen had assured her that the trip would be safe and everything would be fine. So much for being fine...

"Yes, it was their field trip. I signed a permission slip."

Roswell sighed raggedly. He dragged a hand through his short salted brown hair."Around the same time, your son was the sole witness to a sting operation gone wrong. We have reason to believe that he could be in danger for what he saw in the bathroom…"

Staccato jumped in there. "He's the only witness to the death of a Willow Cooke-Baker, perpetrated by cartel leader Santa Rodriguez, and his son Angel."

"What?!" Melanie shrieked.

"Calm down, Mrs- _Miss_ Walker… The Jump City PD, in tangent with the FBI, are willing to offer you and your son protection until we have enough evidence to convict the perpetrator."

"Protect us from what?" she demanded.

"It's standard procedure for all star witnesses to such crimes to be offered protection until the trial date." Staccato informed the agitated mother.

"Trial? What trial?" Melanie's voice raised an octave.

The two detectives shared a look. "This may be the only chance the government has on convicting the Rodriguezes." Roswell informed her.

"It may be best if we split the two of you up, to throw the Rodriguez cartel off." Staccato tacked on, making Melanie's eyes expand even more.

"No. Nononono- I am not getting separated from _my son_." Melanie hissed.

"Please, just listen to us for a moment-"

"You're talking about splitting up my family!" _The only family she had left…_

"We're talking about protecting your son from dangerous individuals who want him silenced. Permanently." Roswell stressed.

The tense moment of silence that stretched between the sides of the argument was broken when TJ spoke up. "Mom?"

"Sweetie…." Melanie instantly turned to her nine year old son. He was finished with his food and just tuning into the conversation.

"I want to help."

Melanie frowned, both bewildered and proud. Bewildered, because she wanted nothing to do with the police. She had a past with police that ran deep and dark. She didn't want anything that could hurt her child creeping in from her past, should the police decide to unearth it.

Proud because her son wanted to be a hero. But it could get him killed….

"Fine…" Melanie sighed. "I'll listen."

XXX

A week later, Melanie stepped from the train into Neo Gotham for the first time in years. Beside her stood her son, head down and hair hidden under a nondescript baseball cap. He shifted the weight of his body from one side to the other, his hands tight on the straps of his backpack.

"Mom," he whispered. Not trusting himself to speak any louder. "Why are we here?"

Melanie didn't answer immediately, instead resting a hand on his head to guide him. "Not here, sweetie, just keep walking."

They weaved through the foot traffic, blending seamlessly, just another pair of restless faces in the sea of people. Finally, they stopped on a street that was somewhat familiar to the woman. "I hope I remember where…" she murmured, tightening her own grip on her purse. In it were two changes of clothes for TJ, her old suit, credits that she could use without being traced, and a burner phone. Everything she needed to accomplish what she needed to in Neo Gotham.

"Mom… why are we here? Why aren't we on our way to Nebraska like that cop lady said?" TJ demanded.

"Because I know someone who had help us _better_." Melanie replied. IN the back pocket of her worn jeans, was a newspaper, with a familiar face circled in the front pages. "Billionaire CEO Strikes Down Million Dollar Merger with Wright-Co" the article read. In the picture she'd circled was Terrence McGinnis, or Terry as she'd known him all those years ago. He had to help them. Help her son...

XXX

AK: Okay, so here's another arc I''m thinking of doing for for the Batgirl Beyond series I'm planning. I'll be hosting a poll to see which one should go first, because I'm honestly torn… R&R with opinions please!


End file.
